


Sky High Drabbles

by koalathebear



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: I'd forgotten how much I loved this pairing until I went back and read this old post on livejournal.  These days, the smouldering Warren Peace plays James Holden in the SyFy series The Expanse - a fandom I also love.Some drabbles/short ficlets about Warren and Layla.





	1. Spontaneous Combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few years after the end of the movie.

"I'm warning you. Stay back!" Layla hissed, hefting the fire extinguisher up and aiming it at Warren.

"Put it down, Hippie." An amused smile lurked in his dark eyes.

"I mean it! As far as you're concerned I'm asbestos."

"You're a carcinogen that causes mesothelioma?" 

"I'm resistant to fire," she snapped as he disarmed her.

"Really? You seemed pretty flammable yesterday," he murmured, backing her against the wall.

"You're delusional."

"You like playing with fire."

"A pun is the lowest form of humour."

"Cliché isn't much better." 

A sigh. A kiss. No power in nature could have resisted this conflagration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case people don't know, Layla's power is controlling nature. Set a few years after the end of the movie.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked thickly. Warren's mouth covered hers, lingered and tasted.

"What do you think?" he asked, smoothing the rich red hair back from pale skin. "More witch than superhero …"

"Sidekick. Washed out of the hero track, remember?"

"You're the most heroic person I know," he said fiercely.

"My hero," she whispered, very moved.

Warren didn't know why Layla had picked him over Stronghold, ignoring his tainted blood and dubious heritage. _"Most likely to become a villain"_ they said. Yet Layla believed in him.

Layla gasped. "Just _what_ are you doing, Mr Peace?"

"Communing with nature."


	3. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few years after the end of the movie. Shorter than a drabble, but I thought I'd include it here.

"Cold?" Warren asked as he glanced over and saw Layla shivering slightly where she was sitting and reading a book. Reaching down he ignited the logs in the fireplace with a careless gesture and draped a blanket around her slender shoulders.

"Thanks," she told him with a smile, looking up at her husband with a warmth in her eyes that equalled the blazing logs.

"Must be a good book," he remarked as he glanced at her untouched cup of coffee.

"It is," she told him and drew his head down so that she could kiss him lovingly, her mouth soft and welcoming. "How was your day?" she asked him softly.

"The usual - fighting bad guys," he told her


End file.
